disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days
Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days is a PSP port of the PS2 game Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories with five special characters from''' Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. ' The game contains all the features from the original version as well as an overhaul of extra features. Various new features were incorporated from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. An enhanced port of the game was released on Steam in 2017 under the name '''Disgaea 2 PC', containing all of the features of Dark Hero Days with all DLC included in-game. Storyline In a small village called Holt, a young human man named Adell lives with his demon parents and siblings. They have been turned into demons because of a curse cast by the Overlord Zenon of the Netherworld. Adell is the only one who has remained a human. In the opening scene, Adell's mother performs a summoning ritual in hopes to summon Overlord Zenon so they can kill him and break the curse, but instead summons Rozalin. Rozalin introduces herself as the princess and daughter of Overlord Zenon and shows the royal seal of Zenon. Because of the seemingly failed ritual, Adell plans to find Overlord Zenon himself in a quest with the help from Rozalin and other characters throughout the game. New Shops * The Music Shop that was introduced in Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness. * The Character Paint Shop from Disgaea 3. * The Record Shop from Disgaea: Afternoon Of Darkness. New Attacks * New Skills for the various weapon styles. * New "Peta Level" spells. * New Team Attacks. * Magichange and Magichange 2. New Mode * Axel Mode: Play as Axel in an all new mode that shows what happened to him before the events of "Cursed Memories". * New Songs made for Axel Mode including the song "Let's Dance At The Last Battle". *At the title screen, highlight the "New Game" option, then press Triangle, Square, Circle, Triangle Square, Circle, X. If you entered the code correctly, Axel will say "Showtime!". which will activate Axel Mode. *You can also start Axel Mode with New Game+ and choosing Axel's Story during the save after seeing an ending. (Editor's Note: Not sure if you need to complete the main storyline for this or not). **You also keep all your created characters and items, but you do not have access to the DLC characters or any Adell Mode storyline characters. The reverse is also true when going back to Adell Mode (no Axel storyline characters) unless the player is in the Land of Carnage and just before the final battle. New Classes * Female Samurai * Deathsaber * Entei (Great Wyrm) * Celestial Host * Mass Produced Kurtis New Playable Characters *Asagi: A young girl destined to never be a main character. *Champloo: Evil Academy's Home Economics Teacher. *Gordon: The 37th Defender of Earth. *Mao: Overlord and Dean of Evil Academy. *Marjoly: Legendary Witch known for her jokes. *Mid-Boss: A aristocratic Demon who prefers to be called "Vyers the Dark Adonis". *Priere: A Demon Hunter turned Demon Overlord. *Prism Red: Leader of the Prism Rangers. *Raspberyl: A Delinquent Teacher at Evil Academy. *Zetta: The most Badass Freakin' Overlord in the whole damn cosmos. *Pink: One of several stars from the Evil Rangers TV Show. *Actress: A very famous and well known actress. *Main Hero B: A Super Masochist who is always looking for excitement. Magichange A feature from Disgaea 3, Magichange lets you turn Monster Class Characters into Weapons for Humanoids to use. An added feature is Magichange 2, which lets you add a second monster onto a Magichanged character, allowing the Equipped Humanoid access to the second monster's Unique Skills. This is unlocked when you play through the Magichange tutorial in Axel Mode after the first battle. Throw and Receive Another feature from Disgaea 3, Throw and Receive lets you throw characters and have other humanoid characters catch them. If you throw a character at an ally Monster, the character will instantly be thrown a certain number of spaces in the direction the monster is facing. New Bills New bills have been added to the game such as ones that let you add many of the new playable characters (Zetta, Prism Red, Captain Gordon, ETC) to your party and the new Even Stronger Enemies and Even Weaker Enemies Bills which helps boost enemy's levels much quicker. Other Features * All Anime Cutscenes (the Opening and the bonus scene with Laharl) have been retained. * When a character is about to attack, an animation will start before they attack. This is a visual gimmick to mask the loading times needed before an attack is done. * Pringer X is a bonus boss in the game, fightable sometime after the battle with Baal. * You can now change the combat speed of the game, making Power Grinding go by much faster. Downloadable Content New Characters will be available for download off the PlayStation Network Store. The list below shows the characters and the game they are from: *Gig - Soul Nomad and the World Eaters. *Almaz von Almadine Adamant - Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. *Dark Eclair - La Pucelle Tactics. *Pram - Makai Kingdom. *Marona - Phantom Brave. *Ash - Phantom Brave. *Pleinair - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. *Sapphire Rhodonite - Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. *Demon Lord Hanako - Hanako from the Future. *Miabel - Princess Antiphona's Hymn: Angel's Score Op.A. Also available are packs that unlocks special weapons themed after the Japanese Playstation Network mascots Toro and Kuro. These however are not available in the North American version. The North American version of the DLC was released around November 25, 2009. However there were various errors with the DLC. All the characters (except for Dark Eclair, Gig and Miabel) were released at the same time. Further more, many characters suffered from gameplay glitches such as Clips, Chirps and Buzzes as voices, Severely hampered range with their Exclusive Special Attacks, Cut In Graphic Glitches and various other problems. Also, the DLC Cutscenes were also messed up, having characters appear in the cutscenes that the player doesn't have at the moment. The following week, the DLC was removed from the Playstation store so the errors could be fixed. As of 1/7/2010, the DLC is once again available. Pleinair and Sapphire are free, while the rest are $1.99. Dark Eclair, Miabel and Gig are all missing however, and besides various changes, the DLC characters have had voice clips cut completely. Other than that, they now seem to work properly. On 5/5/2010, the DLC was made available to European players. Prior to this date no information available about it being released was given. As with the USA Store, Pleinair and Sapphire are free, while the rest are priced at £1.59 or €1.99 depending on the local currency. Also like the American Store, Dark Eclair, Miabel and Gig are missing in this first wave. Game Intro Trivia *Once Adell becomes a senator, you can pass bills that allow you to see trailers for other Nippon Ichi games. The first bill is proposed by Aramis and lets you view the trailer for Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? for the PSP. The second bill is proposed by Mao and lets you view the trailer for Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice for the PS3. The last bills are proposed by Overlord Badman and lets you view the trailer for Holy Invasion Of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do To Deserve This? and Holy Invasion Of Privacy, Badman! 2: Time To Tighten Up Security!, ''both for the PSP.'' These bills will always be passed unless you decide to go uber crazy and try to kill everyone with Adell. *The Disgaea 2 PC Version of this game still uses the "Cursed Memories" logo in the intro, despite containing all features from the Dark Hero Days version. Packaging Artwork Disgaea 2 PSP cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 2 Portable'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 03/26/09 Disgaea 2 PSP JP (Limited) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 2 Portable (Limited Edition)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 03/26/09 Disgaea2dhdcover.jpg|''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days'' NIS America North America: 09/08/09 Disgaea 2 PSP EU Cover.jpg|''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days'' NIS Europe Europe: 02/05/10 External links *Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Official English Site *NISA Press Event "Dark Hero Days" Trailer *A video with Axel's new song "Let's Dance At The Last Battle" Category:Games Category:Disgaea 2